New Jack City
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Jack knew Carson was bad, but he didn't know he was THIS bad. Carson stole Kim, literally and Jack has to get her back. Rated M for sexual stuff and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, so this chapter is basically just a recap of what actually happened in the episode, but with a little twist. So you may want to read the last little bit of it, but not the rest. Okay well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Guys guess who's back!" Jerry said entering the dojo.<p>

Milton, Rudy and Jack stopped.

A boy ran in giving Kim a piggy-back ride.

"Carson!" Rudy and Milton shouted.

Carson let Kim down and everyone crowded around him. Carson pushed through the crowd and walked over to Jack.

"Hey I'm Carson."

"Sup, I'm Jack."

They shook hands and everyone came over to them.

"Jack's like the new you," Milton said.

"Nice, man," Carson said.

"Carson was actually the youngest kid in California to earn their black belt," Rudy chimed in.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we go to Circus Burger just like old times."

"We would, but Jack's scared of clowns," Kim said.

"They're freaky!" he defended.

"Easy."

She strolled over to him and kissed him.

"So what's the deal with..." Carson gestured at them.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend."

Carson rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What about Phil's?" Milton suggested.

They all muttered in agreement.

* * *

><p>The Next Day,<p>

Kim and Carson entered the dojo where Jack was training.

A little while later Rudy had told Carson and Jack to spar for training. They used bow staffs and ultimately Carson won. Jack was suspicious as Carson did not use one of their bow staffs.

"I don't believe it!" Kim exclaimed.

They packed up and just as Jack was about to leave Carson came up to him. Kim had left and Rudy was in his office.

"Hey Jack, no hard feelings?"

"What do you want, Carson?"

Carson smirked.

"I want my dojo back, check, I want my friends back, check, and I even got Kim. And all I had to do was use a weighted bow staff."

"I knew you cheated."

Kim walked in.

"Kim! Carson's a cheater!"

"Jack, I know it's embarrassing to lose, but that's just crazy."

"It's true!"

"Why would you think that Jack?" Carson lied.

"You just told me!"

"No I didn't."

"Come on Jack," Kim said.

Jack walked out of the dojo with Kim all the while looking back at Carson, who was smirking.

"Kim, I'm telling you, he cheated."

"He didn't, Jack."

"He did!"

"Jack, stop it."

"I'm telling you-"

"Give it a rest Jack!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Carson isn't that kind of person."

"I know, but he admitted it!"

"Jack."

"It's true!"

"It's not true!" Kim exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!"

Jack stormed off.

Kim stood there.

_Did we just break up?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is a little more intense, and it does see Carson as a really bad person so if you don't like don't read. Also, to 'Carson Hunter' you may not like this chapter and sorry if the previous chapter offended you, I suggest you do not read. Sorry :(. Anyway, I hope everyone else enjoys.**

Later that day,

"Jack?"

Kim was pacing her room trying to get ahold of Jack.

"Jack are you there?"

"Jack, please pick up."

"Jack?"

Getting desperate, she texted him. He didn't reply.

She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. She heard a knock at her door, she picked herself up and opened her door. Carson was standing there.

"Carson? What are you doing here?"

"I heard your fight with Jack, this afternoon."

"Yeah?"

"I thought you could use a friend."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Come on," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go get something to eat. Get your mind off things."

"Okay."

They headed to the mall and Kim saw Jack training in the dojo. He noticed them too, but that only made him punch the dummy harder. Carson, however, didn't notice Jack.

Jack stopped training and looked at Kim, who looked back. He looked sad and she knew he could tell she'd been crying. Suddenly, Carson grabbed Kim's wrists and dragged her out of the mall.

She kicked and screamed but he had his other hand over her mouth. He shoved her into a car.

"Carson! What are you doing!"

"Jack was right, I did cheat. And you totally fell for it. Now you're mine."

"Help!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" he threatened.

She stayed silent until they had reached Carson's house.

He forced her up his stairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he said as he pushed her in.

"Help!" she cried.

His parents didn't reply.

"I'll be in the basement if you need me."

"Okay sweetie."

"Help!"

"Oh, Carson, the neighbors are coming over tonight so, you two will have to be quiet."

His mom was one of those 'I'm trying to keep my youth' moms and his dad was a wealthy business man.

He yanked Kim and led her into their basement.

He tied her up and stuck a ball gag in her mouth. Their basement was finished and warm despite being a torture chamber.

She begged to be let go but he wouldn't allow it.

The doorbell rang.

He took her clothes off and went upstairs. Kim heard people enter the house.

She stood there for about half an hour when she heard a door open. It wasn't the door leading down to the basement, it was a door in the basement. A man in a dark trench coat and a hat covering his face entered. She whined. He approached her and took off the gag.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He took the hat off.

"Jack?"


End file.
